Lalaloopsy Land Wiki
Welcome to the Lalaloopsy Land Wiki Lalaloopsy is a doll brand established in 2010 as Bitty Buttons by MGA Entertainment. Here you can create and edit pages about them! Here you can find: **needs more information or to be updated to match what is currently available Recent News '''''For more see [[Timeline]]''''' January 26, 2012 Meet [[Mango Tiki Wiki]]! January 25, 2012 [[Full size doll merchandise|Lalaloopsy Sew Yummy Stove]] announced! January 24, 2012 [[Charlotte Charades]] [[Full size doll merchandise|full size]] doll announced on facebook! January 20, 2012 Meet [[Toffee Cocoa Cuddles]]! December 27, 2011: [[Video|Movie]] details announced! Also YouTube video of new full size [[Coral Sea Shells]] doll with color-changing hair and squirting Blowfish is posted. December 7, 2011 Meet our new [[Lalaloopsy Littles]]! [[Trinket Sparkles]], [[Scribbles Splash]], [[Pita Mirage]] and [[Matey Anchors]] are sew little, sew cute! -via Facebook December 5, 2011 [[Micro Lalaloopsy]] line announced in blind packaging! -via Facebook December 5, 2011 More Fairy Tale Mini Lalaloopsy Dolls Meet [[Wacky Hatter]], [[Alice in Lalaloopsyland]], [[Prince Handsome]], and [[Cinder Slippers]] -via Facebook November 28, 2011: Meet [[Prairie Dusty Trails]]! (a full size doll) -via Facebook November 21, 2011: NEW Mini Lalaloopsy Tales dolls Announced! -via Facebook [[Scarlet Riding Hood]]™, [[Little Bah Peep]]™ [[Tuffet Miss Muffet]]™, [[Curls N Locks]]™ [[Pix E. Flutters]]™, [[Coral Sea Shells]]™,[[Pete R. Canfly]]™, [[Snowy Fairest]]™ History On July 19, 2010, MGA announced the launch of a line of doll toys, '''Bitty Buttons''', featuring eight 13" original rag dolls. Bitty Buttons had the tag line "Sew magical - Sew cute". Each doll was created with a fictional theme, reflecting the day she is "born", the fabric she is sewn from, and her pet. Isaac Larian, CEO of MGA Entertainment, said, ""Bitty Buttons was designed to teach kids that everybody is unique in their own special way. The new brand promotes the idea that old things can become new again, everything can be repurposed and nothing should ever go to waste." According to company press releases, the dolls were, "Designed to encourage a child's imagination and creativity" and "teach important life lessons such as diversity, individuality and the idea that everything deserves a second life." At release, the [http://lalaloopsyland.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Category:_Original_8 original eight] dolls were [[Crumbs Sugar Cookie]], [[Jewel Sparkles]], [[Peanut Big Top]], [[Bea Spells-a-Lot]], [[Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff]], [[Dot Starlight]], [[Pillow Featherbed]] , and [[Spot Splatter Splash]]. ''For more history see the [[timeline]].'' The dolls changed from "Bitty Buttons" to "Lalaloopsy" shortly after launch. MGA has continued to grow the lalaloopsy toy line and add additional [[characters]] in a variety of forms. Currently the count stands at 53 known [[characters]]. The main toyline includes [[Full size doll merchandise|13" Dolls and accessories]], [[Mini Lalaloopsy mechandise|mini]] series, as well as a variety of [[Mini Lalaloopsy mechandise|mini]] play-sets, plush [[soft dolls]], [[Lalaloopsy Littles]] (smaller siblings of the 13" dolls.), as well as [[Micro Lalaloopsy|micro]] series. Various [[games]], [[books]], and even [[Video|webisodes and a full length movie]] have been created. We hope you find the Lalaloopsy Land Wiki a great source of information and that you will contribute information about Lalaloopsys you have gathered as well! Happy Editing! Useful Links [http://www.lalaloopsy.com/ Lalaloopsy.com] [http://www.youtube.com/lalaloopsy Lalaloopsy Youtube Channel] [http://www.facebook.com/lalaloopsy?sk=wall Lalaloopsy facebook wall page] (All the latest announcements!) [http://twitter.com/#!/lalaloopsy Lalaloopsy on twitter] [http://www.mgae.com/press_releases/press_releases.asp MGA Press Releases] [https://www.facebook.com/LalaLoopsyNJ Lalaloopsy Fans From New Jersey] Gallery Wackyhatteralice.jpg|Alice in Lalaloopsyland|link=Alice in Lalaloopsyland bsal.jpg|Bea Spells-a-Lot|link=Bea Spells-a-Lot bjnj.jpg|Berry Jars 'N Jam|link=Berry Jars 'N Jam bf.jpg|Blossom Flowerpot|link=Blossom Flowerpot bss.jpg|Bundles Snuggle Stuff |link=Bundles Snuggle Stuff cs.jpg|Candy Broomsticks|link=Candy Broomsticks CC.jpg|Charlotte Charades |link=Charlotte Charades Princehandsomecinderslippers.jpg|Cinder Slippers |link=Cinder Slippers css.jpg|Coral Sea Shells |link=Coral Sea Shells coth.jpg|Cotton Hoppalong|link=Cotton Hoppalong csc.jpg|Crumbs Sugar Cookie|link=Crumbs Sugar Cookie cnl.jpg|Curls N Locks|link=Curls N Locks ds.jpg|Dot Starlight|link=Dot Starlight eff.jpg|Ember Flicker Flame|link=Ember Flicker Flame hs.jpg|Holly Sleighbells|link=Holly Sleighbells js.jpg|Jewel Sparkles|link=Jewel Sparkles sb.jpg|Lady Stillwaiting|link=Lady Stillwaiting lalaloopsy-little-bah-peep.jpg|Little Bah Peep|link=Little Bah Peep ma.jpg|Marina Anchors|link=Marina Anchors MangoTikiWiki.jpg|Mango Tiki Wiki|link=Mango Tiki Wiki mm.jpg|Misty Mysterious|link=Misty Mysterious mfns.jpg|Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff|link=Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff pbt.jpg|Peanut Big Top|link=Peanut Big Top Dustytrails.jpg|Prairie Dusty Trails|link=Prairie Dusty Trails ppnp.jpg|Pepper Pots 'n' Pans|link=Pepper Pots 'n' Pans ppp.jpg|Peppy Pom Poms|link=Peppy Pom Poms pf.jpg|Pillow Featherbed|link=Pillow Featherbed pitamirage.jpg|Pita Mirage |link=Pita Mirage pef.jpg|Pix E. Flutters|link=Pix E. Flutters Rose.JPG|Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises|link=Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises sm.jpg|Sahara Mirage|link=Sahara Mirage lalaloopsy-scarlet-riding-hood.jpg|Scarlet Riding Hood|link=Scarlet Riding Hood Snowyfairest.jpg|Snowy Fairest|link=Snowy Fairest sral.jpg|Specs Reads-a-Lot |link=Specs Reads-a-Lot sss.jpg|Spot Splatter Splash|link=Spot Splatter Splash ssc.jpg|Sprinkle Spice Cookie |link=Sprinkle Spice Cookie Scribblessplash.jpg|Scribbles Splash |link=Scribbles Splash Slt.jpg|Squirt Lil Top |link=Squirt Lil Top ssu.jpg|Sunny Side Up|link=Sunny Side Up sls.jpg|Suzette La Sweet|link=Suzette La Sweet sfe.jpg|Swirly Figure Eight|link=Swirly Figure Eight tt.jpg|Tippy Tumblelina|link=Tippy Tumblelina ToffeeCocoaCuddles.jpg|Toffee Cocoa Cuddles|link=Toffee Cocoa Cuddles Trinketsparkles.jpg|Trinket Sparkles |link=Trinket Sparkles Tuffetmissmuffet.jpg|Tuffet Miss Muffet|link=Tuffet Miss Muffet afb.jpg|Ace Fender Bender|link=Ace Fender Bender forestevergreen.jpg|Forest Evergreen|link=Forest Evergreen MateyAnchors.jpg|Matey Anchors |link=Matey Anchors pt.jpg|Patch Treasurechest|link=Patch Treasurechest PeteRCanfly.jpg|Pete R. Canfly|link=Pete R. Canfly Princehandsomecinderslippers.jpg|Prince Handsome|link=Prince Handsome sb.jpg|Sir Battlescarred|link=Sir Battlescarred Wackyhatteralice.jpg|Wacky Hatter|link=Wacky Hatter Latest activity